


CONFECTIONARY GUESTS- CASPIAN/BUTTERSCOTCH

by BloodSugarDaddy



Series: The Confectionary (Monster Brothel) [2]
Category: Monster Boy - Fandom, cat boy - Fandom, centaur - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Come Inflation, Large Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSugarDaddy/pseuds/BloodSugarDaddy
Summary: A short, commissioned blurb for silvverwolf of Caspian the cat boy milking the centaur with his cute little booty!





	CONFECTIONARY GUESTS- CASPIAN/BUTTERSCOTCH

Chatoyant jade eyes glinted in excitement as the arachnid receptionist led him down the long hallway to a door all the way at it’s very end. One of the two largest rooms, Uza had told him, and every inch of space was required for the Companion who awaited him within its walls..

Caspian swallowed, glancing up at the chalkboard with the word ‘BUTTERSCOTCH’ scrawled across it in hasty looking handwriting- speaking maybe to the impatience of the creature who had taken the chalk to it to begin with.

A deceptively innocent sounding word, encapsulating every little Menu option the catboy had ticked off not but a few minutes earlier and yet not even hinting as to what was to come.

Uza took him into the pre-game room, a huge standing shower off to one side with an overhead waterfall system big enough to accomodate a horse or two, and the row of lockers and soft towels taking up the counters at the opposite end. Caspian quickly disrobed, letting his clothes be taken and folded by six nimble hands and placed safely away, tucked where he could retrieve them easily after his time was up. Once prepared, the spider led him through the second door and into the main stage.

The inside of this place was set up like a high class barn. Its wood was a deep reddish color and pleasantly fragrant, the opposite end a giant pane of glass looking out into the massive garden beyond. The floor was polished wood as well, and there were a number of obstacles and jumps set up in a big circle around the perimeter. Horse tack hung from golden hooks on a wall by the door, all black, trimmed in gold, and embroidered with silver… but far more interesting was the centerpiece on its raised platform.

Uza took Caspian up the four stairs of the platform and had him lay on his belly across the table, his neck and wrists comfortably secured by the supple leather interior of the stocks, and hind paws strapped to the legs. Content with that, the spider wished him luck, reminded him of his safeword, and happily wandered off with a whistling tune as if he’d not just left the catboy incredibly exposed in the center of a barn.

A set of big double doors he hadn’t noticed before slid open a rather short while later, and in He came.

The centaur was bigger even than Caspian had thought he’d be.. A towering figure of creamy brown fur stretched soft and thin over corded muscle and confident frame. A black leather harness hugged tight to his humanoid upper torso, his tail a fountain of black silk behind his horse body, and caramel colored eyes were dark with lust beneath teasingly raised eyebrows. Butterscotch’s hooves echoed with every tap across the wood as he approached, tugging dark colored gloves onto his hands with his teeth and retrieving a few items from a saddlebag on a wall.

“Hi..” Caspian greeted, a shiver of excitement running through his pale white fur, and that shiver fanned to fire when the centaur smirked back.

“Hi.” Said Butterscotch, his voice rough and low as he passed out of Caspian’s sight behind him.

The catboy strained but he couldn’t see around the stocks.. So the sharp sting and slap of the riding crop across his asscheeks came as a surprise. He cried out and flinched forward, but relaxed again and purred when a warm hand smoothed away the pain and followed up the line of his spine to his shoulders and down again to his tail.

“So you’re who they sent to calm the stallion, huh? Hope you’re up to the task.” Butterscotch continued casually, gripping Caspian’s tail at its base while his other hand, slick with whatever lube he’d brought from the saddlebag, smeared the warm liquid up and across his hole.

Caspian hummed back and bit his lip, wiggling his hips around impatiently until the crop came around to kiss lightly at his upper thigh- a silent warning to be still. When he stopped fidgeting, he was instead rewarded with first one slick finger, then two then three inside him. The catboy relaxed, accustomed to the treatment- he’d already been preparing himself in his hotel before he’d arrived, and judging by the way the centaur whistled and added a fourth finger to his teasing excursions… he was appreciative.

“Wet and ready for me, are ya? Better hold on then lil’ feline.” Butterscotch warned.

“I’m holding on- show me something good already..” Caspian baited, but he might have regretted it a little when the centaur surprised him by rearing up and hooking his front legs over the stocks just above Caspian’s head.

He could feel Butterscotch’s belly on his back, and smell the scent of leather on his skin, but both sensations paled in the face of the heavy, hot weight nudging its way along his inner thigh. Caspian paled a little at the sheer size of the cock he could feel pushing his cheeks apart, its blunt head forcing his hole open little by little the harder Butterscotch leaned into the table. He cried out when it finally pierced him, spreading him open around its bulk and made only a little easier by the copious lube coating the shaft.

Caspian whimpered and panted as Butterscotch slowly impaled him with shallow back and forth rocks, getting deeper and deeper each time and rearranging his insides with every newly added inch. Caspian’s belly bulged down against the table, lifting him from it and pressing his butt up into the centaur’s lower belly as he sheathed himself inside the velvet heat of the catboy’s much smaller body.

“Tight as a vice…” Butterscotch snorted and panted above Caspian’s head as he fucked him open, barely a little over halfway in him when he started to pull out and thrust with sincerity, “Let’s see how loose we can get you by the time I’m empty.”

Caspian tried to agree, to plead for him to do just that, but all he could get out was a breathless, broken moan. His fingers and toes curled and he came but he could barely feel the difference- his prostate was being crushed down, his own cock right up against the edge of the table and pointed down, so his cum dripped and splattered against the floor of the platform at almost a steady rate. Butterscotch’s member deep within him felt like it was getting bigger, its crown flaring as the centaur’s cum filled and bloated him… very little of it managing to escape around the tight ring of his hole around the equine shape. Caspian reflexively grabbed at one of Butterscotch’s hooves but he couldn’t get away no matter how he curved his spine or flexed his legs.

Butterscotch gave him no mercy. His thrusts only seemed to pick up in pace the longer he was at it.. Until all strength left Caspian’s limbs and he was limp and hanging, supported by the stocks and the table while the centaur had his way with him. He wouldn’t even dream of trying to stop him though.. There was so much cum backed up into him he could taste Butterscotch in the back of his throat as it dripped from the corners of his mouth, and all he could hear were the slaps of flesh and fur, the heavy snorts of the stallions, and his own heartbeat slamming in his ears.

He’d completely lost track of how many times he’d hit orgasm himself- he didn’t even have any cum left, he just dripped pathetically in the face of overwhelming pressure and pleasure and the pain of overstimulation.

And then, finally, Butterscotch slammed into him the hardest yet, burying himself so far that Caspian lost all the breath from his lungs and was almost- so close- to being fully hilted. He couldn’t quite get there though, and the catboy was already screaming and lost to lust as the last of Butterscotch’s seed flooded his insides… so the centaur stopped there.

He pulled out rather slowly, unhooking his hooves from the stocks and dropping them back to the platform as he backed up. His flair popped out of Caspian’s open, gaping, twitching hole and was followed at once by a torrential waterfall of white seed that poured down the catboy’s legs and formed a sizable puddle between his paws.

“Whew, now that was a mighty respectable ride, lil’ feline.” Said Butterscotch, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his skin as he gave Caspian’s tail a tug that elicited a feeble whine from the spent boy. Butterscotch just laughed at the vague response though, and probably hadn’t expected much coherency to begin with.. So he wasn’t offended, and came around to unlock the first of the cuffs, “Let’s get you cleaned up… Only right you let me treat ya after letting me drain myself dry in your cute, thirsty little ass.”

“Uh huh..” Caspian agreed, although it wasn’t terribly clear whether he was even processing words at this particular moment. Why bother? He’d be tasting centaur cum for a week…


End file.
